Fly
by Becchan
Summary: A young Elladan and Elrohir learn about life, love, and that elves can't fly.


What I wrote when I should have been working on other things...  
  
Author: Derry Byrd  
Title: Fly  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: LOTR = Not mine. *cry*  
Featuring: The Twins. Mainly. Also has Elrond, Celebrian, and Glorfy.  
Archive: If, for some reason, you want to... just tell me where.  
Notes: Well... my first completed LOTR fic. Don't hurt me, please ^^; I would like to say that I know next to nothing about Glorfindel. It's been awhile since I read FOTR, and I'm more familiar with the movies *sigh***  
**

  
  


Fly  
  
  
It was a beautiful day in the Last Homely House. The sunlight streamed, golden, through the trees and illuminated the valley in a glorious light; the sky was a clear blue, not cloudless, but with a scarce scattering of fluffy, feather-like clouds that only completed the picture. The elves of Rivendell mulled about lazily on such a day, sitting and talking on shaded verandas or wading barefoot in a stream to ward off the oncoming heat of summer.  
  
The Lord Elrond of Rivendell stood by his wife Celebrian at the edge of a balcony, slender fingers curled softly around the slim railing. His sharp elf-eyes were soft, his gaze trained on the two small elflings who were playing on the grass below them. Celebrian also watched her children, one hard resting softly on her husband's own.  
  
To the side stood the lithe figure of Glorfindel. He was smiling down at the boys, watching as they ran to and fro in the splendor of the summer day. "They are wonderful children." He said, more of a thought spoken aloud than a comment addressed to the couple beside him. Elrond and Celebrian smiled.  
  
"That they are," Elrond concurred. Now the boys were sprawled on the ground next to each other, identical smiles wreathing their young faces. They was talking quietly, but loudly enough for the older elves to hear their words. The parents sighed almost simultaneously, then Celebrian smiled wryly.  
  
"I do wish they would learn to speak in a known tongue, however. It is very aggravating that they insist on only using their own -- twin-language, if you will call it that," the elf-lady said, rather resignedly. "I cannot even tell if they understand me when I tell them stories at night. They are five years old, almost six; should not they be able to speak in our tongues by now?"  
  
Glorfindel looked fondly upon the pair, who were still talking in their own little nonsense-language. He laughed softly. "Ah, my lady," he said, "I believe you need not worry. They will come around in their own time."  
  
"And when they do, they will probably speak so lavishly as to knock you right over, love," Elrond added, amusement dancing in his dark eyes. Celebrian laughed, a light, tinkling sound, and settled against her husband's side.  
  
"So they will," she said, closing her eyes to the warmth-filled moment.  
  


-------  


  
"But, but, Eda, how do you _know_ that birdies can fly 'cause they only eat air?"  
  
Elladan and Elrohir, sprawled on the warm, green grass, were in the middle of a serious discussion, blissfully unaware that the elders above them could not understand a single word they spoke.  
  
"_'Cause_, Era, Nana said so. 'Member? In her story," Elladan explained impatiently, plucking individual grass blades from the ground and piling them on his brother's nose.  
  
"Nuh-uh," the younger elf replied, giggling as the little plants tickled his nose. "I thought she was talking 'bout flowers, but I fell asleep afore she finished." Little known to each twin, Celebrian's story had, in fact, been about a river, likely a journey down the Anduin, but this mattered little to the children of now.  
  
Elladan shook his head. "No, no, Era. It was 'bout birds. I heard it."  
  
"Mmm. All right. Birds." Then Elrohir sneezed, and bits of grass flew everywhere. The twins laughed gleefully, as if this was the most delightful thing they had seen in a long while. When the air settled, and so did the boys, a thoughtful look crossed Elrohir's childish face. "But, but, Eda, how can the birds only eat air? We eat lots of food every day, and we're still hungry."  
  
Elladan considered this, thin brows furrowing as he contemplated. Then his grey eyes lit up, and Elrohir scooted closer to his brother. "See, as I see," Elladan admonished, "as _I_ see, birds are really little, right?" Elrohir nodded as the older elf continued. "So, their stomachs must be really little, right? So they don't have to eat a lot! So maybe -- maybe -- air is just enough for their little bird-stomachs!" Elladan said this triumphantly, grinning at his brother.   
  
Elrohir digested this, but was not satisfied. "But, but, Eda! I thought birds also eated berries an' bugs an' stuff!" The elf-child scowled; he tended to want a clear explanation of everything that crossed his young mind.  
  
The older brother once again sat in thought, his nose scrunching as it always did when he was deep in thought. He was quiet too long, though, and Elrohir got restless. "Eda! I have an idea!" he exclaimed, grinned and bouncing in place."  
  
"Hmm, Era?" Elladan said, also grinning, but more at his brother's excitement than the prospective idea.  
  
"We could _ask one!_" Elrohir told his brother, eyes wide.  
  
Elladan blinked, then shook his head. "Silly, you can't talk to birds!"  
  
Elrohir scowled again, grey eyes flaring. "I can, too, Eda! I got a friend that's a birdie, an' I -- an' I talk to it every day! She's my friend who's a bird an' I talk to her every day!"  
  
Elladan shook his head again, more fiercely. "No, no, Era! You can't talk to birds 'cause birds can't talk! They just -- they just sing an' chirp an' stuff! So you _can't_--"  
  
"I can _too!_" Elrohir interrupted, near tears. "I can 'cause she's my friend an' I _can_--"  
  
Elladan was taken aback at his brother's tenacity. Shaking his head again, but more softly, he decided it really wasn't worth it. He wrapped his small arms around Elrohir, enclosing his twin's shaking body close to his. "Shh, Era, it's all right," he said quietly. "You can talk to your friend, of course you can."  
  
Elrohir sniffled and pulled away, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "I tol' you I could," he said, but he was no longer scowling.  
  
"Mmm," Elladan said. "But since you can talk to your friend, maybe we _should_ ask her how she can fly!" A grin spread across his elvish features, anticipating an adventure; even if they couldn't talk to birds, he always liked an excuse to run around in the woods.  
  
"Mmm. All right." Elrohir brushed the grass from his tunic and gave his brother a hand up from the ground. Then he bounded off towards the woods, grinning back at Elladan and calling, "C'mon, Eda! Thissa way!"  
  
Elladan followed his brother into the woods and through a series of sharp twists and turns. They practically danced as they made their way around the trees, elven merriment shining on their faces. Elladan had little need to watch his brother in order to follow him, so aware of each other the twins were; the elder chose instead to gaze around at the beautiful flowers and trees that covered the forest landscape.  
  
After some time, Elrohir stopped in front of a slender maple tree; he pointed upward at a tangle of twigs that was sitting askew in the crook of a branch. "See? See?" he whispered. "There's her nest! We can climb up and talk to her!" With that, the elfling hauled himself onto the lowest branch and started climbing. Elladan followed.  
  
When the pair reached the preordained branch, Elrohir swung himself into a sitting position, settling there as if he had done so many times before. Elladan perched a little more precariously on a branch near him, but quickly found himself at ease, as was befitting for an elf. In the nest he saw a small, pretty bird, about twice the size of one of Elladan's hands. The bird was a dark tannish color, with flecks of white and black scattered across her wings. She hooted softly when she saw the twins.  
  
"Suilad, mellon nin," Elrohir greeted the bird, smiling. "How are your children today?"  
  
"She has children?" Elladan asked, surprised. "Where are they?"  
  
Elrohir reached towards the bird, and she hopped onto his hand. The elfling lifted her away from the nest, and she did not falter; she merely gazed between the twins as if she were slightly confused that there was suddenly two of her elf-friend.  
  
"They're not _real_ children, Eda," Elrohir told him brother, using a tone that suggested that he felt he was stating the obvious. With his free hand, the younger elf gestured for his brother to look inside the nest. Elladan did so, and saw three pale, spotted eggs resting in a niche there. "See? They're eggs. She thinks they're her children."  
  
"Why? Eggs are for eatin', doesn't she know that?" Elladan said, perplexed. Elrohir shrugged. Elladan extended one hand to touch the eggs, but he was stopped by Elrohir's arm.  
  
"She doesn't like other people to touch them," he explained, then turned to the bird. She cooed softly, shifting her weight on Elrohir's hand. "So, so, mellon nin," the young elf said to her, "Eda and I were wonderin' how to fly. Do we really have to just eat air to fly?"  
  
The bird cooed again, and took off lightly from her perch. She swooped between the twins, graceful as an eagle, then dove down near the ground. Using her beak, the bird snagged a small, red berry from its mother plant and ate it deftly. She then swept back up to Elrohir, replacing herself on his hand. "I guess not," Elrohir said. He turned his grey eyes to his brother in a "What-now?" gesture. Elladan shrugged, leaning forward for a better look at his brother's friend.  
  
"How do we fly, then?" Elrohir asked the bird. She hooted, then blinked. "Answer me!" he said, a bit roughly.  
  
"I don't think she can tell us, Era," Elladan said softly, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. He could tell that the younger elf was getting frustrated, and did not think it would be safe if Elrohir lost his temper at such a height.  
  
Elrohir scowled. "But I wanna _fly!_" he burst out, clenching his hands into fists. The bird, startled, hooted sharply and shot into the air. "I wanna _fly!_" the child repeated, wobbling dangerously on the branch. He slammed a hand down next to the bird's nest, regaining his balance.  
  
There was a harsh screech, and Elrohir's bird dove at the offending hand, pecking sharply. Elrohir howled in pain and swatted at the bird, but Elladan caught his hand. "Let's leave," he told his twin, guiding him carefully back down to the ground. They landed easily on the ground.  
  
Elrohir looked angrily up at the nest where his bird-friend now sat haughtily, watching them. "I wanna _fly_," he said again, stomping a foot. Elladan grabbed his hand and led him back towards their home.  
  
"I wanna fly, too, Era, but it's almost time for Glorfy to teach us fighting." Elladan brightened at the prospect of their training, but Elrohir stayed sullen.  
  
"Don' wanna fight. Wanna fly. Wanna fly."  
  
  
-------  
  
  
By the time dusk imposed itself on the House of Elrond, Glorfindel had to carry an exhausted Elladan into his room where his parents were waiting, talking. Elrohir tagged along close behind, barely tired at all. The younger elf had never been very enthused by Glorfindel's training sessions, and today he had been particularly uninterested. Glorfindel could not figure why, as neither twin would speak in any tongue but their own, made-up one, but Elladan had not seemed any less excited than usual. The golden-haired elf had shrugged it off, figuring it was not serious.  
  
Glorfindel handed Elladan's half-sleeping form to Elrond, who began peeling off his son's sweaty tunic and clothing him in a clean sleeping shirt. Elrohir dressed himself and climbed onto his side of the large bed, smiling at Celebrian as Elrond tucked Elladan in next to him.   
  
"I suppose there will be no story tonight, hmm?" Celebrian said, stroking her younger son's forehead. Elrohir replied softly, but not in words the adults could understand. Still, Celebrian smiled down at him. Elrond joined her at the bedside, and Glorfindel slipped quietly out the door. The parents kissed each son's brow; they tucked their blankets snugly about them and, with a final "goodnight," softly left the room.  
  
Elladan fell asleep quickly, completely exhausted. Elrohir, however, laid awake for a long while, staring blankly into the darkness of the room he and his twin shared. The earlier conversation with his bird-friend had left him confused and dispirited, and even more, now she was mad at him. He wanted to apologize. And, he decided, he would do just that.  
  
Slipping silently from the bed, Elrohir tiptoed into the hallway. Elladan rolled over, mumbling softly in his sleep. The younger elf froze, waited a moment, then continued. As he walked along the open-air corridors of Rivendell, Elrohir thought.  
  
He wanted to fly. He had often watched the great eagle and hawks soaring, free above the forest, and had longed to join them. It must be so nice, he thought, hurtling through the air with nothing holding you down. It made no sense to him that birds and bugs could fly, but it seemed he and Elladan could not.  
  
Besides, who said that elves could not fly? He and Elladan had always assumed it so, given that they were not birds, but they had never actually _tried _to fly -- Maybe they could, and they just didn't know it! Elrohir smiled triumphantly. Yes, that had to be it.  
  
  
-------  
  
  
Elladan woke suddenly, clutching his right arm. It felt as if a sharp pain was shooting -- wait -- no. Elladan dropped his arm to his side, the feeling gone as quickly as it had come. He blinked. That had been really weird, and Elladan was a little scared. He reached across the bed to wake Elrohir, but his hand found nothing. Thrashing though the covers, the elfling quickly searched the entire bed.  
  
Elrohir wasn't there.  
  
Elladan burst into noisy tears. "_Nana!_" he wailed. "_Nana!!_"  
  
It was a few short moments before Celebrian rushed into the room, closely followed by Elrond. She sat down on the mussed bed, gathering her distraught son into her arms. "Shhh, baby," she whispered, stroking his hair. "It's all right. Nana's here now."  
  
Elladan did not calm down. He clutched at his mother's nightclothes, sobbing. "Era, Era, Era," he gasped, over and over.  
  
"Baby, what's wrong?" Celebrian asked, near hysterical herself. "Oh, can't you just talk to me? What's happened? Tell me!" The elf-lady shook Elladan by the shoulders, and he squirmed away, pointing wildly to the bed.  
  
Elrond took in the sight, and it dawned on him. "Elrohir is gone," he said, and glanced quickly about the room. "He is not here. I do not know..." He trailed off helplessly. "Where would such a little elf go in the middle of the night?"  
  
"_Ahh!_" Elladan yelled suddenly. His parents swirled around to look at him, and found him with his faced scrunched up, fists clenched, obviously concentrating. Then, "Era!" he said, and took off down the hallway. The adult elves followed, seeing no other course of action. Elladan skidded around several corners, finally stopping at the same balcony Elrond, Celebrian, and Glorfindel had been relaxing on earlier. Elladan peered over the side. "_Era!_"  
  
Elrond paused, and could hear a small voice. "Eda," it said. "Eda, Eda." He knew his son's voice immediately and rushed to the balcony edge. Peering over the railing, his sharp elf-eyes picked out a small, huddled form in the shadows.  
  
Before he could be stopped, Elladan shimmied over the railing and clambered down as far as he could, then dropped the last few feet to the ground. He rushed over to his brother, who was clutching his right arm and crying. The tear tracks on his face shone silver in the moonlight, and Elladan hastened to wipe them away; they were soon replaced with new tears, however.  
  
"Eda... Eda..." Elrohir whispered, sniffling.  
  
Elladan knelt by his twin, concern shining on his young face. "I'm right here, right here."  
  
"I just wanted to fly..." the elfling hiccuped, raising his grey eyes to meet Elladan's. They shone from tears. Then, Elrond was there with them, and so was Celebrian. Celebrian picked Elladan up, but, when Elrond tried to do the same to the younger twin, he cried out in pain. The Elf-Lord let him go abruptly, letting him stand on his own, then gently pried the small hand from its clutch on Elrohir's arm. Elladan squealed and hid face in Celebrian's shoulder.  
  
Elrohir's right arm was bent at a grotesque angle, jutting sharply to the side. Shaking, Elrohir clutched at his arm again, but Elrond would not let him. "It is broken, my son," he said quietly. "You must let it alone. I will set it when we return to your room."  
  
Elrohir nodded, and sniffled again; he refused to let Elrond carry him, and walked with both arms hanging gingerly at his sides. To both twins, the walk back to their bedroom seemed unnaturally long, and the shadows of the corridors darker than usual.  
  
Elrond set the bone quickly, and Elrohir flinched only a little. He did not inquire into the nature of the accident; he knew he would get no clear answer. Celebrian and Elrond lingered in the twin's room for a long moment, then went back to bed -- but not before reminding their sons one last time to _stay in their room._  
  
After the parents had gone, Elladan and Elrohir sat in silence for a long while. It was not an uncomfortable silence; it spoke volumes between the twins. Still, Elladan reached across and set his fingers lightly on his brother's uninjured arm. "Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
Elrohir did not answer at first. He flopped backwards into their bed, staring at the ceiling. His grey eyes closed, and for a moment Elladan thought he had fallen asleep. Then, he answered softly.  
  
"I -- I couldn't fly," he said. "Eda, Eda... I couldn't fly." The young elf's voice was thick with confusion and disappointment. "An' I wanted to tell my bird I was sorry for scarin' her, an' maybe bring her some berries for her children..."  
  
"Mmm," said Elladan, squeezing his brother's hand. "Well, we can do that tomorrow. 'Sides, I wanna come, too. An', as I see," the older elf gesticulated in the dark room, "as _I_ see, your birdie's pro'ly sleepin' right now, anyway."  
  
"Hm. Pro'ly so," replied Elrohir. "An' we should be sleepin' now, too, or else, or else, Nana an' Ada'll come tell us off, or somethin'."  
  
Elladan nodded, releasing his hold on Elrohir's hand; Elrohir quickly grabbed it back. "Nuh-uh," the younger elf said.  
  
"Mmm. All right," Elladan replied drowsily, and rolled over to sleep.  
  
  
-------  
  
  
Dawn did not come softly; rather, it galloped in on a white stallion, shining like a hundred suns. It barged into the twins' room, forcing them awake. Elladan groaned and rolled over; Elrohir threw an arm over his eyes. The pair stayed like so for several long minutes, until Glorfindel strode cheerfully into their bedroom.  
  
"Rise and shine, boys!" he said, picking clothes from their wardrobes and laying them out. "Your parents expect you for breakfast in ten minutes!"  
  
The twins gave a simultaneous groan, and Glorfindel laughed. "I suppose you would be still tired for your little adventure last night. Elrohir, come here, let me see that arm." He said that in such a way that the twins surmised that the real reason he was here was to see Elrohir's injury.  
  
With exaggerated fatigue, the younger twin climbed from his bed and stumbled over the golden-haired elf. He extended his splint-bound arm with an uncomfortable look on his face.  
  
"Well, well," Glorfindel said, looking it over. "I would be much interested in how this happened, if either of you would care to share?" Elladan mumbled something unintelligible from where he still laid, and Elrohir giggled. "Oh, fine, be that way. But remember, breakfast in ten."  
  
He left, and Elladan and Elrohir dressed quickly -- well, as fast as they could in light of the latter's injury. Elladan helped his brother struggle into his robe and braid his hair, then they bounded off toward the dining hall. Their parents were already there, looking unnaturally serious in contrast to the sunny morning.  
  
"Mae govannen, hin nin," greeted Celebrian, and the twins yawned at her as they took their seats. "How is you arm, Elrohir?"  
  
Elrohir glanced at his brother, then shrugged noncommittally, giving a babbling answer that neither adult could understand. Elladan nodded, agreeing, and they attacked their food with gusto. Elrond gave his wife a helpless look, watching their boys eat happily.   
  
"My sons," the Elf-Lord began, and Elladan and Elrohir looked up. Elrond pressed his fingers momentarily to his forehead before continuing. "I do not know how your accident came about, Elrohir, but I do not want it to happen again. You two are not to leave your room once your mother or I have sent you to bed, do you understand?" The twins nodded, and Elladan said something, then poked his brother. Elrohir rolled his eyes, but grinned widely.  
  
Elrond continued, "Elrohir, your arm is very fragile, and will be for a while. I would like you to stay indoors, in my sight, for a few days at least. All right?"   
  
The reaction was immediate. Both twins' grey eyes widened, and they burst out: "Ada--!!" Elrohir continued, talking desperately in their twin-tongue, and Elladan nodded vehemently beside him. They continued in this vein for quite a while, until Celebrian interrupted them.  
  
"_Enough!_" she exclaimed. Looking at the boys, she shook her head violently. "We can't _understand_ you, don't you know that? We don't know what you're saying! We _can't_--"  
  
"_Nana!_" Elladan broke in. Celebrian slumped in her chair, tears welling in her eyes. Elladan spoke quickly, then grabbed his brother's hand. The two darted quickly from the dining hall, disappearing before Elrond was halfway from his chair. He sat heavily back down and squeezed his wife's hand.  
  
"Don't worry, love," he said softly. "They'll come around in their own time."  
  
Celebrian nodded. "Should we go after them?" she asked tearfully.  
  
"No, I think not," Elrond said. "Do not worry, love. They will come back, either when they have finished what they wanted to do, or when they get very hungry."  
  
  
-------  
  
  
"Now we can go see your bird!" said Elladan as he pulled Elrohir along. The twins sprinted through their home, ducking around corners and dashing along straightaways. They were half-afraid that their father was following, and wanted to get out of the house before he caught them. Elrohir couldn't help but giggle, and when they got to the maple tree, the pair sprawled on the ground, laughing gaily.  
  
Elladan gasped through his laughter, joyful tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. He scrubbed at them with the back of his hand, shaking his head in disbelief. "Era, Era," he chuckled. "I can't believe you called Ada stupid!" The older elf burst into giggles anew.  
  
"I couldn't help it! 'Sides, it's not like he understood anyway," Elrohir said matter-of-factly from where he laid, stomach-down on the ground. He blew a wisp of dark hair off his face. "An' I need to apologize to my friend. After that, I'll stay inside as long as Ada wants!" Grinning loftily, the elfling rolled over, only to howl in pain as something jabbed him in the back.  
  
"Oww!" he exclaimed, jumping up and rubbing his back. "What was--"  
  
Elrohir froze. Then he stumbled backwards, and Elladan had to leap to catch him before he fell. The younger elf's eyes were wide, pupils dilated. Elladan shook him by the shoulders. "Era, what's wrong? What happened?" He didn't answer, and Elladan started to panic, shaking him harder. "Era!"  
  
Elrohir shuddered violently, and raised his uninjured arm in front of him. With a shaky finger, he pointed to near where he had recently lain. "E-Eda..." he whispered, his voice catching. Elladan followed his brother's gaze to the ground, and saw a small, mangled animal there; it was dirty and bloody, and had feathers askew in all directions. Elladan crept closer, and saw one wing jutting out awkwardly, broken. And, through all the blood, the elf could just make out black and white flecks on the lacerated feathers.  
  
It was Elrohir's bird.  
  
Behind him, Elladan heard Elrohir burst into tears, and he hurried backwards, stumbling, to wrap his brother in a hug. He clenched his eyes shut, trying not to cry himself, but failing. He sobbed quietly, and Elrohir wailed for the whole forest to hear.  
  
Suddenly, a stronger, larger pair of arms encircled them both. The twins leaned into them, both crying wildly now. "Here, now," a melodious voice said. "What's wrong, little ones?"  
  
Elladan and Elrohir turned their tear-filled eyes to look into the face of Glorfindel. "Glorfy!" Elladan exclaimed, and Elrohir squeaked and nearly tumbled to the ground. Behind the golden-haired elf stood Elrond and Celebrian, both looking very worried.  
  
Elladan clutched at Elrohir's hand, pulling away from the older elves to stand alone, tears still dripping down their faces. Elladan sniffled; Elrohir hiccuped.  
  
"They weren't going to come after you," Glorfindel said, gesturing to Elrond and his wife, "But I heard Elrohir crying, and made them come." The unspoken question lay heavy on the air.  
  
The twins turned and stared at each other, Elladan's small hands on Elrohir's little shoulders. The silent communication was almost tangible between them. At one point, Elrohir shook his head violently, but Elladan nodded back at him, and he calmed. Then, the younger elfling yelled, and the pair burst into tears again.  
  
"But, but, Eda! She's _not dead!_" Elrohir yelled, shaking under his brother's hands. He pointed wildly upwards, vaguely into the branches of the maple tree. "She's up in her nest, resting! Climb up there, you'll see! You'll see!" His tears were blurring his vision; he swiped a sleeve roughly against them.  
  
"Era..." Elladan rubbed at his own eyes, then took Elrohir's chin and forced it to turn and look at the bird's body. "Look." Elrohir closed his eyes tightly, refusing.  
  
"_Era!_" Elladan yelled again, starling both of them. He was crying full-force, and his voice wobbled dangerously. "She's _dead!_ She's not in her nest, see? Look--" the older twin gestured vehemently to the ground at clumps of straw and twigs "--_It's_ dead, too! And so are her children!"  
  
As this, Elrohir's eyes flew open, and he jerked his head around, staring. The broken eggs were splattered haphazardly across the tree trunk and its roots. Yellow yolk had hardened on the wood, leaving ugly, sticky patterns. "No, no, _no_!" he wailed, and threw himself at his brother. Elladan and Elrohir stood, crying, there for a long time, until Celebrian worked up the courage to venture near them. She laid a soft hand on Elrohir's back, and he jerked convulsively.  
  
Celebrian quickly hid her own suffering and called a gentle smile to her face. "What has happened, hin nin?" she asked softly. Elladan and Elrohir once again exchanged unspoken words. This time, however, Elrohir nodded solemnly. He stepped away, and walked slowly over to where the bird's rent body lay. Gingerly, he picked her up and carried her back to his mother.  
  
"She was my friend," he said, speaking perfectly in the common tongue. He turned his tear-streaked face momentarily to his brother, then amended, "She was _our _friend. I was mean to her, 'cause she wouldn't tell us how to fly. But I wanted to 'pologize...."  
  
"Oh, my baby," Celebrian said, nearly crying herself. She leaned forward and captured both her sons in a love-filled embrace, taking care not to crush the bird's body between them. The boys hugged their mother, but did not started crying again; Elladan felt as if, for the moment at least, he could hardly cry another drop. They let Celebrian hold them until she pulled away. Then, Elladan spoke.  
  
"Nana," he said shakily, "why did she die? She didn't deserve to die. She was so nice -- so gentle -- It's not _fair!_"  
  
Elrond knelt beside them. He took his elder son's hand. "Sometimes, things happen that are not fair. This bird did not die because she was a bad creature. She probably died because she was attacked by another creature."  
  
Elrohir shook his head. "But, but, Ada..." He stopped, swallowed, and spoke again. "Ada, why would another creature attack my friend? She never did anything to attack for." The younger child was sniffling again, and Elrond swept both boys to sit on his knees.  
  
"Ah, my sons. Like does not work that way." The Elf-Lord tenderly stroked their hair. "Creatures do not live because they are good and die because they are bad. If they die, it is because another creature was stronger than they were, and that creature needed to kill them so that _they_ could live more easily."  
  
The twins looked frightened. "So, so," Elrohir stammered, "If someone thought we were in their way, they could -- could kill us?" He looked at his father with wide eyes; Elladan perfectly mirrored the expression.  
  
"Oh, no!" Elrond exclaimed, and laughed. "If someone wanted to kill you, they would have to fight me, your mother, Glorfindel, and probably every other elf in Rivendell to get to you! You are our _children_; we will always protect you."  
  
Elladan looked slightly relieved, but Elrohir didn't seem so complacent. He shook his head, brown hair flying about his face. "But, but, Ada... she thought the eggs were her children, and they still -- they still died..." The elfling bit his lip, looking away from the egg-splattered tree. Elrond grasped Elrohir's small hand in his large one.  
  
"Sometimes, Elrohir, you can try your hardest and things still do not turn out as you want them to," he said.   
  
Elladan looked up at him. "Why?" he asked.  
  
"It is just part of life, my son. Just part of life."  
  
As Elladan and Elrohir digested these thoughts, something caught Glorfindel's eye. He strode forward, and bent over the remains of the bird's nest. With one hand, he poked at it, then reached inside. Elrohir opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced as the golden-haired elf drew forth a single, perfect, unbroken egg.  
  
"Ahh!" the twins said together, and rushed forward to the older elf. "Glorfy, you found her child!" The identical faces were wreathed in smiles now, and the elflings hopped up and down excitedly. Elladan rushed to his mother.  
  
"Can we keep it, Nana?" he asked. "She didn't know eggs were for eatin', and she thought they were her babies. Can we keep it and still pretend it's a baby?" Elrohir nodded excitedly; having taken the egg from Glorfindel, he was now cradling it in his left hand. His other he still held close to his side; the splint around it made it difficult to move.  
  
Celebrian smiled warmly. "How about this: you can take the egg and keep it in your room. Wrap it in a nice, warm robe, and let it be for a few weeks. Then, I think it may surprise you!"   
  
Elladan looked perplexed. "How can an egg surprise us, Nana?"  
  
The elf-lady stroked her son's hair. "You will just have to wait and see, Elladan."  
  
Elladan wiped his eyes one last time. "All right, Nana," he said.  
  
Elrohir nodded, echoing. "All right."  
  
  
-------  
  
  
Elladan and Elrohir knelt in a garden. In front of them was a curved, graceful maple tree -- it was barely two feet high; the twins had found it in the forest and transplanted it to the garden. Beneath the tree was a small mound of earth, grass just starting to grow over it, and surrounded by vibrant flowers.  
  
The elder twin opened his hands over the mound, scattering the remains of a long-broken eggshell over the bare earth. The off-white fragments contrasted sharply with the dark soil. Elrohir smiled at the sight, but kept his own hands clasped lightly close to his chest. Elladan clasped his brother's shoulder.  
  
Elrohir opened his hands slowly, extending them towards the maple tree. A tiny bird hopped from his grasp, cooing as her feet clamped onto the soft wood. She was a beautiful little bird: tan, flecked with white and black. The twins watched her quietly as she scuttled around her tree, pecking and exploring.  
  
After a few moments, Elrohir gathered her back up and let her perch on his right hand. He lifted her as high as he could reach. She fluttered her wings expectantly. Elladan reached up also, running a finger across her soft back, then gently holding Elrohir's wrist.  
  
Elrohir watched the bird with shining eyes. "Fly," he told her.  
  
She flew.  
  
  
End.  
  



End file.
